


【蝙超】日出之后（无能力）一发完

by Blacklabel5



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: 新年第一篇给蝙超，老爷不行警告！海超友情向提及！





	1. Chapter 1

船身在汽笛声中颠簸着，隐匿在海平面下的阳光流动在远处的海面上，淡淡的玫瑰色混着金黄轻轻笼着深色的海水，海风吹得紧，没有日光温暖的风像无数冰凉的触手，半合的衣褶，鬈曲的发丝，颤动的睫毛——没有一处能逃过它的抚摸。潮湿的水汽把恍惚的意识拖到了远方。

 

他绝不是太阳，他是夜里游荡的蝙蝠，他在黑暗中潜行——也不全是如此。他见到那个记者，古板的黑框眼镜，扣到最后一颗纽扣的衬衫，可这些也挡不住那双大海似的蓝眼睛，遮不住衬衫下结实流畅的肌肉线条。他知道这是一只未被发现的珠蚌，厚实硕大的外壳里孕育着最美的珍珠。

 

克拉克发现了哥谭巨富的秘密，换句话说，他引诱出了哥谭魅影的阴暗面。他们第一次在酒会上见面时，布鲁斯琥珀色的眼睛静谧的像湖水，可记者天生敏锐的雷达又让克拉克感知到了汹涌的暗流。布鲁斯对自己产生了兴趣，也许是下意识靠近的动作，也许是变了频率的呼吸，也许是深色眼睛中一闪而过的微光——都逃不过克拉克的眼睛。

 

他们的第一次比想象中来得快，克拉克自己也不敢相信，在情感方面总是慢半拍的自己是怎样来到布鲁斯的秘密地点的。交换的名片带着琥珀的气息，混着无线电中低沉悦耳的声音，仿佛女巫的爱情魔药，小记者不由自主地走进了蝙蝠的巢穴，走进甜蜜的罗网。

 

“你以前尝试过吗？”微凉的皮质手套触碰到裸露的肌肤，引起一阵颤栗。

 

“没有。”蓝色湖泊上的蝴蝶轻颤，对未知恐惧和兴奋悄悄缠上克拉克的神经。

 

“放松，my boy。”简单的音节带着温热的吐息一同喷洒在微微泛红的耳后。

 

这只会起到反作用。光裸的上身还未完全适应微凉的室温，克拉克本能地缩起身体，却撞进了炙热的胸膛。

 

“我说了，放松。”第一个吻落在了敏感的耳后，克拉克看见一双戴着黑色手套的手环住了自己的腰。这个吻算不上炙热，仅仅比体温高了那么一点点。第二个第三个吻接踵而至，从耳后滑到脆弱的脖颈，再到微微紧绷的斜方肌，顺流而下，愈渐滚烫。

 

火热的吻随着酥痒的电流向上，一个停在了耳垂，一个停在了大脑，落进了心里。

 

他的男孩在颤抖。尽管男孩自己并不知道，似乎这样纤细脆弱的感情不应当表露在一个太阳神似的男孩身上。但布鲁斯清楚，他的技巧足够高明，足够让这只矫健的雄鹿走进自己的专属领地。看见男孩眼睑上颤动的阴影，他感觉到男孩有些不同了，加急的心跳，杂乱的呼吸，还有某处不可言说的昂扬。

 

“看看你自己。”耳垂一阵濡湿的温热，灵活的微凉带着点挑逗，克拉克遵循指令缓缓低头，视线越过愈发不安分的双手，在那羞人的部位停了一秒又马上移向别处。

 

“你真美。”俗套又平庸的赞美。即便如此，此时此刻说出来，也有着别样的情色滋味。克拉克的脸颊飞起两抹绯色，身体却不由自主地贴紧了布鲁斯。

 

“在这里等我。”布鲁斯留下一句话，松开了克拉克。顿时失去热源的克拉克突然转身拉住布鲁斯，用一个略带笨拙的吻堵住了正欲开启的薄唇。

 

这有些出乎布鲁斯的意料。男孩的吻技相当生涩，温热的舌无处安放，只得慢慢布鲁斯湿润干燥的下唇，期间那颗小虎牙还几次戳刺到嘴角。布鲁斯想笑，按理来说他应该中断男孩的行为，但这次他没有。

 

手指穿过黑色的卷发，舌尖撬开齿列扫过上颚，布鲁斯加深了这个吻，重新掌握了主导权。

 

“在这等我，my boy。”吻结束后的抚摸，敷衍大于安抚，就在克拉克晃神的一瞬，布鲁斯已经走开了。

 

房间的香薰燃起来，依兰，石榴，无花果，甜腻的味道似乎让空气都变得暖了。克拉克轻轻坐在深红的床上，织物柔软地出奇，大概是针脚绵密的埃及长绒棉。他开始怀疑这个疯狂的决定——他和哥谭市的花花公子布鲁斯才认识了不到两天，但这种犹豫转瞬即逝，一种更深的渴望根植在原始本能的深处，正如阳光总想钻进黑暗的角落，他想，布鲁斯会钻进他的身体，也许还会钻进他的心。

 

布鲁斯带着盒子进门时，克拉克已在床上小憩一会儿了。轻薄的红色半掩着大理石雕塑般的身躯，饱满的胸肌微微起伏，像是卡拉瓦乔画中的狄俄尼索斯。

 

布鲁斯拥有过很多情人。比克拉克更精致的大有人在，但他从未尝试过和一个“素人”玩这个游戏。从前的玩伴和他各取所需，他也不会把时间浪费在不懂人事的素人上。

 

凡事都有第一次。当克拉克听见布鲁斯的要求时，他的内心在打呼：“不要。”而白嫩的小手却主动伸向那个奇妙的玩具——一根食指粗细的“按摩棒”，可是它的表皮又不像寻常按摩棒那样呈现出仿真的硅胶质感，比起按摩棒，它更像是一块海绵，只是比海绵硬多了。

 

“你自己放还是我帮你？”

 

这不是一个问句——对于克拉克来说，他根本不知道这个东西应该怎么用。

 

“我想我需要您的帮助，先生。”克拉克趴在床上，圆润紧实的臀部高高翘起，他把头埋在枕头里，极力避开布鲁斯炙热的目光。

 

“Boy，抬起头来。”布鲁斯按下床头的开关，房间的六个面露出原本的面目——六块硕大的镜子。相对放置的镜子里映着他身后的影像——充血的穴口紧紧吮吸着插入的手指，而近处又是自己泛着潮红的脸颊，诡异又色情。然而这种视觉上的刺激却给少经人事的身体带来了极大的快感，紧致的后穴慢慢接纳了扩张的手指，肠壁自身开始分泌润滑的液体，浅粉色的阴茎半勃，在被触碰到敏感点的一刻彻底“精神”起来。

 

布鲁斯可不会这样好心地让男孩就这样达到第一个高潮。

 

“扩张做好了，你自己把它放进去。”布鲁斯用眼神示意被镜面覆盖的地板。

 

克拉克看了看地板，又看了看布鲁斯，琥珀色的眼睛里是不容拒绝的神色。

 

布鲁斯知道，他可爱的男孩一定会听话的——就像一只被驯化的家猫。

 

落地台灯正好照在克拉克身下，他从地板上看见自己尚未合拢的穴口，鲜红的内壁蠕动着，渴望被什么巨大的东西彻底撑得饱胀，然而他别无选择，只能按照布鲁斯的意思把那根奇怪的玩具插入体内。

 

尽管已经做好了扩张，玩具略为粗糙的质地还是刺激了敏感的穴道，更多的润滑液源源不断地溢出，在克拉克抛下一切羞耻心完成任务后，他才发现了这个玩具的奥秘。

 

那真像一块海绵。不断流出的液体被它全然吸收，而后体积一涨再涨，渐渐撑开了紧致的后穴，并堵住了争相涌出的液体。胀大后的玩具推挤着那块小小的突起，持续而强烈的快感冲上脊柱，从克拉克喉间化作低沉的呻吟溢出。

 

就在他快到临界点时，一个冰冷的金属环被紧锁在阴茎底部，抑制住了即将喷薄而出的欲望。

 

“我有一个会议，你在这里等我，做什么都行，只是不能取下这个环。”布鲁斯看见男孩眼睛里的失落，失落里夹杂着恐惧，恐惧里又藏着隐秘的兴奋。

 

布鲁斯走后，克拉克躺在床上，那种痛并快乐着的感觉像是苦艾酒带来的幻觉——他只喝过一次那玩意，但教训足够他记得一辈子。

 

过了一小时，或者是更长，布鲁斯回来了，而克拉克的性致也消退大半。布鲁斯夸奖男孩完成了任务，奖励给他一次完美的口活儿，并在最后吞下了男孩射出的全部——也不是全部，其中一部分通过一个绵长的吻回到了男孩自己体内。

 

温柔地清理过后，布鲁斯抱着软着身子的男孩回到自己的卧室，没有骇人的镜子，只有柔软的床和淡淡的薰衣草香。

 

布鲁斯的胸膛依旧像火炉一样，紧紧贴着克拉克的脊背，那双不安分的手现在紧紧环在微微酸痛的腰间，不可言说的部位紧贴着挺翘的臀。

 

可是布鲁斯自始至终没有勃起。

 

克拉克始终不明白，为什么他们像恋人一样接吻，却不能真正做到最后一步。

 

天亮了，日子还得继续，他们很快回到各自的生活角色中，克拉克又看到了他和其他人的“劲爆”新闻或是“火辣”照片。然后在某个失落的夜晚，他会接到男人的电话，低沉的嗓音总是令人难以拒绝，于是一切再次重复上演，只是游戏的内容更加刺激。

 

直到有一天，克拉克再也忍不住，事后直直问了出来。布鲁斯鲜有地沉默了，他的脸上看不出任何表情——又像是各种表情扭曲在一起。最后克拉克关门的声音打破了沉默。

 

克拉克把那个号码拉入了黑名单。

 

联系就这么断了，布鲁斯不会像爱情电影里的痴情男主，换着号码联系爱人，在爱人每日必经之路默默守候。他们像欧几里得空间中两条交叉过的直线，未来的路上只会渐行渐远。

 

克拉克尝试着不去关注那些和他有关的信息，可是那些信息就偏偏从四面八方钻进他的心里——上天和他开了一个多么大的玩笑，这个男人没有钻进他身体，却赖在他的心里，再也不肯出来了。

 

于是他去了冰岛，遇见了那个可以用真挚的热情温暖北极寒冬的人。男人把小船借给他，让他在海上散散心。

 

“大海把陆地上的我们连接在一起。”冰雪色的眼眸里是灼人的温度，“她会告诉你答案。”

 

梦也该醒了。

 

忽然，克拉克脚边响起了笃笃声，灿烂的阳光攀上了微张的领口，一丝暖意从胸口缓缓渗开，比大海更澄澈蓝眼睛张开了，一座孤岛映入视线，与虹膜上的棕色斑块相映成趣。循着声源低头，一只雪白的海鸟在偷吃他的早餐。小家伙的眼睛黑溜溜的，也不怕人，自顾自埋头吃豆子罐头。克拉克看着白色的小脑袋，它似乎也察觉了，歪着头看着克拉克，不一会儿又低头吃豆子了。克拉克高兴极了，他笑着，眼里映着粼粼波光，露出羞涩的小虎牙，想再靠近一点。可不知是吃饱了还是怎的，小鸟扇了扇翅膀，飞远了。低不可闻的叹息从玫瑰似的唇瓣间跌落，在甲板上打了个滚儿，消失在海水中。

那船还是摇着，波浪还是荡着，阳光还是在海面上招摇着，克拉克还是在


	2. 日落之后——纯肉部分

“你以前尝试过吗？”微凉的皮质手套触碰到裸露的肌肤，引起一阵颤栗。

 

“没有。”蓝色湖泊上的蝴蝶轻颤，对未知恐惧和兴奋悄悄缠上克拉克的神经。

 

“放松，my boy。”简单的音节带着温热的吐息一同喷洒在微微泛红的耳后。

 

这只会起到反作用。光裸的上身还未完全适应微凉的室温，克拉克本能地缩起身体，却撞进了炙热的胸膛。

 

“我说了，放松。”第一个吻落在了敏感的耳后，克拉克看见一双戴着黑色手套的手环住了自己的腰。这个吻算不上炙热，仅仅比体温高了那么一点点。第二个第三个吻接踵而至，从耳后滑到脆弱的脖颈，再到微微紧绷的斜方肌，顺流而下，愈渐滚烫。

 

火热的吻随着酥痒的电流向上，一个停在了耳垂，一个停在了大脑，落进了心里。

 

他的男孩在颤抖。尽管男孩自己并不知道，似乎这样纤细脆弱的感情不应当表露在一个太阳神似的男孩身上。但布鲁斯清楚，他的技巧足够高明，足够让这只矫健的雄鹿走进自己的专属领地。看见男孩眼睑上颤动的阴影，他感觉到男孩有些不同了，加急的心跳，杂乱的呼吸，还有某处不可言说的昂扬。

 

“看看你自己。”耳垂一阵濡湿的温热，灵活的微凉带着点挑逗，克拉克遵循指令缓缓低头，视线越过愈发不安分的双手，在那羞人的部位停了一秒又马上移向别处。

 

“你真美。”俗套又平庸的赞美。即便如此，此时此刻说出来，也有着别样的情色滋味。克拉克的脸颊飞起两抹绯色，身体却不由自主地贴紧了布鲁斯。

 

“在这里等我。”布鲁斯留下一句话，松开了克拉克。顿时失去热源的克拉克突然转身拉住布鲁斯，用一个略带笨拙的吻堵住了正欲开启的薄唇。

 

这有些出乎布鲁斯的意料。男孩的吻技相当生涩，温热的舌无处安放，只得慢慢布鲁斯湿润干燥的下唇，期间那颗小虎牙还几次戳刺到嘴角。布鲁斯想笑，按理来说他应该中断男孩的行为，但这次他没有。

 

手指穿过黑色的卷发，舌尖撬开齿列扫过上颚，布鲁斯加深了这个吻，重新掌握了主导权。

 

“在这等我，my boy。”吻结束后的抚摸，敷衍大于安抚，就在克拉克晃神的一瞬，布鲁斯已经走开了。

 

房间的香薰燃起来，依兰，石榴，无花果，甜腻的味道似乎让空气都变得暖了。克拉克轻轻坐在深红的床上，织物柔软地出奇，大概是针脚绵密的埃及长绒棉。他开始怀疑这个疯狂的决定——他和哥谭市的花花公子布鲁斯才认识了不到两天，但这种犹豫转瞬即逝，一种更深的渴望根植在原始本能的深处，正如阳光总想钻进黑暗的角落，他想，布鲁斯会钻进他的身体，也许还会钻进他的心。

 

布鲁斯带着盒子进门时，克拉克已在床上小憩一会儿了。轻薄的红色半掩着大理石雕塑般的身躯，饱满的胸肌微微起伏，像是卡拉瓦乔画中的狄俄尼索斯。

 

布鲁斯拥有过很多情人。比克拉克更精致的大有人在，但他从未尝试过和一个“素人”玩这个游戏。从前的玩伴和他各取所需，他也不会把时间浪费在不懂人事的素人上。

 

凡事都有第一次。当克拉克听见布鲁斯的要求时，他的内心在打呼：“不要。”而白嫩的小手却主动伸向那个奇妙的玩具——一根食指粗细的“按摩棒”，可是它的表皮又不像寻常按摩棒那样呈现出仿真的硅胶质感，比起按摩棒，它更像是一块海绵，只是比海绵硬多了。

 

“你自己放还是我帮你？”

 

这不是一个问句——对于克拉克来说，他根本不知道这个东西应该怎么用。

 

“我想我需要您的帮助，先生。”克拉克趴在床上，圆润紧实的臀部高高翘起，他把头埋在枕头里，极力避开布鲁斯炙热的目光。

 

“Boy，抬起头来。”布鲁斯按下床头的开关，房间的六个面露出原本的面目——六块硕大的镜子。相对放置的镜子里映着他身后的影像——充血的穴口紧紧吮吸着插入的手指，而近处又是自己泛着潮红的脸颊，诡异又色情。然而这种视觉上的刺激却给少经人事的身体带来了极大的快感，紧致的后穴慢慢接纳了扩张的手指，肠壁自身开始分泌润滑的液体，浅粉色的阴茎半勃，在被触碰到敏感点的一刻彻底“精神”起来。

 

布鲁斯可不会这样好心地让男孩就这样达到第一个高潮。

 

“扩张做好了，你自己把它放进去。”布鲁斯用眼神示意被镜面覆盖的地板。

 

克拉克看了看地板，又看了看布鲁斯，琥珀色的眼睛里是不容拒绝的神色。

 

布鲁斯知道，他可爱的男孩一定会听话的——就像一只被驯化的家猫。

 

落地台灯正好照在克拉克身下，他从地板上看见自己尚未合拢的穴口，鲜红的内壁蠕动着，渴望被什么巨大的东西彻底撑得饱胀，然而他别无选择，只能按照布鲁斯的意思把那根奇怪的玩具插入体内。

 

尽管已经做好了扩张，玩具略为粗糙的质地还是刺激了敏感的穴道，更多的润滑液源源不断地溢出，在克拉克抛下一切羞耻心完成任务后，他才发现了这个玩具的奥秘。

 

那真像一块海绵。不断流出的液体被它全然吸收，而后体积一涨再涨，渐渐撑开了紧致的后穴，并堵住了争相涌出的液体。胀大后的玩具推挤着那块小小的突起，持续而强烈的快感冲上脊柱，从克拉克喉间化作低沉的呻吟溢出。

 

就在他快到临界点时，一个冰冷的金属环被紧锁在阴茎底部，抑制住了即将喷薄而出的欲望。

 

“我有一个会议，你在这里等我，做什么都行，只是不能取下这个环。”布鲁斯看见男孩眼睛里的失落，失落里夹杂着恐惧，恐惧里又藏着隐秘的兴奋。

 

布鲁斯走后，克拉克躺在床上，那种痛并快乐着的感觉像是苦艾酒带来的幻觉——他只喝过一次那玩意，但教训足够他记得一辈子。

 

过了一小时，或者是更长，布鲁斯回来了，而克拉克的性致也消退大半。布鲁斯夸奖男孩完成了任务，奖励给他一次完美的口活儿，并在最后吞下了男孩射出的全部——也不是全部，其中一部分通过一个绵长的吻回到了男孩自己体内。

 

温柔地清理过后，布鲁斯抱着软着身子的男孩回到自己的卧室，没有骇人的镜子，只有柔软的床和淡淡的薰衣草香。

 

布鲁斯的胸膛依旧像火炉一样，紧紧贴着克拉克的脊背，那双不安分的手现在紧紧环在微微酸痛的腰间，不可言说的部位紧贴着挺翘的臀。

 

可是布鲁斯自始至终没有勃起。

 

克拉克始终不明白，为什么他们像恋人一样接吻，却不能真正做到最后一步。


End file.
